Seblo
Seblo (Ostrobian: Seblu) is the de jure capital of Haliheim state and the official capital of the Seblo Integrated State, the largest city on Ostrobia's South Island and Ostrobia's second-largest city. Its population in 2011 was 13,131,431, estimated at 14,028,640 in 2015. While as large a city as Treien, it is not as noticed as Treien in its culture. It is commonly considered a centre of arts, music and sports, as well as a transport hub for passengers from mainland Europe. The Haliheim State Parliament is a major landmark in the city, as well as the Seblo Port Stadium, the largest sports stadium in Ostrobia. Its rival city is Treien, National Territory. History fill in Economy Seblo was a former merchant town in the Hanseatic League and benefited greatly from merchant trade. Today Seblo relies on administration and manufacturing. Geography ]]Seblo is a coastal city in south-western Ostrobia. The Seblo Bay has around 23 islands. Most of the population lives on the mainland. The largest populated island is Harwich Island which is home to 100,000 residents. Most of Seblo is hilly and uneven. The suburbs sprawl around hilly areas and reports of mudslides are prevalent around the area. Seblo is one of the highest altitude areas in Ostrobia and hinders urban development. Seblo has a slightly warmer climate than the rest of Ostrobia. Rainfall is also more likely in Seblo and the South Coast compared to other parts of Ostrobia. Seblo Archipelago In addition to being a hilly and uneven landscape, Seblo is also an archipelago with twenty islands forming the Seblo area. The largest island Byaanass Island is the most populated island with 1,200,000 residents living on the island. The majority of Sebloanians live in the South Ostrobian Mainland and only 58% of islands in the Seblo Archipelago are inhabited. Local government areas Seblo is divided into (at least) 19 local government areas. Cityscape Architecture Seblo architecture is similar to any other Ostrobian cities. It's CBD is South Quay which competes with Hudston Bay in the North. Seblo has one major park which is Brekwood Park, the largest city park in Ostrobia. Seblo has been known to be the Los Angeles of Europe due to similar city layout with large suburban areas surrounding the city and motorways dividing different neighbourhoods. Seblo can be divided into old and new. Old Seblo is the districts of North Quay, Central, Piccadilly and Mondane Hill, whereas New Seblo encompasses the suburbs of Seblo and South Quay. This is due to the contrasting architecture types in Old Seblo, which uses more traditional European architecture such as wall to wall housing and New Seblo which goes for more taller and modern American Styled architecture. Seblo's North Quay also hosts casino and gambling centres. The Promenade is located at the east of Central and features a wide variety of casinos. The Promenade is also a good ice skating spot at the winter and a fishing spot in the summer. Other developments around Seblo include the Bayside complex in the East Bay, South Central Seblo and Mondane Hill Regeneration Project and the Petersfield-New Britain Project. Parks and Urban Areas Seblo's Brekwood Park is the major city park in North Quay. It was a former container port, however, operations moved from Seblo to Noel City and Aranley in the 1960s, so the reclaimed dock is now used as a park. The United Nations Square is a memorial in South Quay and is a major meeting point in Seblo. The Arnadale Park also hosts the Arnadale Arch and the Fairview Hill Lookout Post is a popular field. Seblo has also popular beaches for canoeing and kayaking, the Seblo Bay makes it an ideal place for rowing and jet skiing. Finchley and New Britain beaches are popular beach spots and the Leigh-on-Sea Pier near Seblo Airport is one of the longest in the world. Activities and Culture Shopping Broad Boulevard is the major shopping area for Seblo. It runs from South Quay in the South to Central Station in the North. Broad Boulevard hosts some flagship stores in Southern Ostrobia with its Northern counterpart in Treien. This area developed to a shopping area in the 1890s. The Central Mall in Seblo Central station is the biggest mall in the city centre. It hosts a wide variety of fashion, electronic, film and music shops and has a wide variety of restaurants. Outside the city, the Southland Universal Centre in Lyftreth is the largest mall in Ostrobia and Europe. It hosts lots of designer brands and shops. Arts is a statue built on a mudflat island in 1937.]]The Hermitage in Central is a branch museum of the Hermitage in St Petersburg, Russia. Once formerly the Seblo House of Traditional Arts, Seblo also has a modern art gallery in Kruzeberg-on-Sea which is inspired by the Louvere with its glass shaped pyramid. The exhibition houses modern art created in Southern Ostrobia. The Fighting Ostrobian is an international symbol of the city. It is an 80m statue that was built in 1937 in a reclaimed mudflat. It is commisioned by Evan Offord. It commemorates the working Ostrobian struggle during the Ostrobian War of Independence. Museums The Seblo Museum in Aspen is one of the largest museums in Southern Ostrobia. Similar to the New Edinburgh Museum in Treien, it houses elements of Ostrobian cultural life, natural history and anthropology. The Seblo City Museum showcases the foundation and growth of Seblo. Transport Seblo has an extensive transport network similar to that of Treien. The Seblo Transport Authority manages the majority of Seblo's transport network. Seblo Central Station is the major transport hub of the city with buses, trams, trains and monorail all serving the station. Similar to Treien, Seblo's transport is split between zones: A, B, C, D, E, F# (reserved for stations outside the Seblo Intergrated State, such as Yellow City and Hestina City) Rail ]]The city's central station, Seblo Central is a major transfer station in the OBR network. Seblo Central is also the terminus station of the Western Mainline. Seblo North and Seblo Parkway are secondary stations in the Western Mainline and the South Coastal Express and designed for serving the North Eastern and South Eastern suburbs of Seblo. Seblo also has an extensive suburban rail network. Seblo Urban Rail manages all of the railways that serves Seblo suburban stations, The majority of lines terminate at Seblo Central. Trams ]]Seblo has an extensive tramway system which dates back to 1835. The Seblo Electric Corporation built its first electric trams near Harwich Island. Seblo Trams account for 74% of Mekee transactions in Seblo and is one of the busiest tram networks in Europe. Most of Seblo's suburbs are built around the success of the tram network and the tram network has shaped Seblo's development. Ferries ]]Seblo Ferries offers ferry services in the Seblo Bay. Most services terminate at Port Island near South Quay. Seblo Ferries destinations include New Britain Harbour, Harwich Island Harbour, Banning Bay Harbour and Leigh-on-Sea Airport Parkway Habour. Motorways Seblo is a major motorway hub in the South West. It is the southern terminal of the M1. Seblo hosts destinations to Haliheim, Stratoherra and Holboken. The Seblo Underpass goes under the city near South Quay and most of the motorway network is built around suburbs which had a negative impact on the city. The city is currently looking to demolish parts of its motorway network such as the Arnadale to Bayside stretch. Monorail The Seblo Monorail goes around the city in a loop. The monorail was built in 1973 and has been operating ever since. The monorail is one of the least profitable transport methods but remains popular. The monorail's purpose is to allow commuters from Central Station which is the major transport hub for Seblo and allow commuters going around the city avoiding tramlines. Sister Cities Seblo maintains links to: *Los Angeles, USA *Cape Town, South Africa *Sydney, Australia *London, United Kingdom *Hamburg, Germany *Utrecht, Netherlands *Marseille, France Category:Cities Category:Haliheim Category:Capitals